


drabble dump

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, i'll just post my word vomits over here, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: codean drabbles for the lonely heart.





	1. cuddle my heart out

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. will probably delete this when i'm less tired

hyuk wakes up to the sound of water running in the bathroom. he sighs, pulling the cover closer to his face, inhaling jiho’s smell of mint and chocolate. he likes to smell like a bakery in hopes that kids would like him more when he visits hyuk at the kindergarten during his breaks. 

the door opens, and after a few seconds the bed dips under the elder’s weight. “morning, sleepyhead.” he presses a kiss to hyuk’s forehead, brushing the hair back. “you want french toast?” he asks as if he is able to cook it.

“you’re not burning the kitchen this early in the morning.” the younger mumbles, closing his eyes and getting ready to go back to sleep for a few more hours. he will never understand how jiho has this much energy in the morning, not when he stays up till the crack of dawn staring at his computer in the studio. he thinks it’s all those energy drinks he keeps chugging down one after the other. 

jiho pouts, even though the other can’t see him. “i was planning on ordering some. or maybe calling hyoseob and bullying him in going out and buying us some.” he reaches for his phone, checking the time and getting ready to text their friend.

“don’t bother him. he just got back together with haesol-hyung. let them be happy, you hungry monster. if you want french toast that much i’ll just make you some.” he yawns, stretching his arms over his head, “just gimme a few more hours.” 

jiho pushes him over, getting back in bed. he hugs the man, kissing his neck. “so, you want a cuddle session?”

“please.” 

jiho is ready to comply, breakfast forgotten.


	2. cotton candy flavored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever not write when i am tired? no, i will not

“no.” is what hyuk says when jiho enters the living room. “you look like cotton candy and you’re not leaving the house looking like that.” jiho pouts, looking down at his clothes. he thinks he looks adorable in his baby blue pair of jeans and pink sweater, looks stunning even.

“we’re meeting your sister. she has kid. kids like cotton candy right? she’ll love me!” jiho explains as if it’s the most logical thing in the world. the younger just rolls his eyes.

he stands up from the couch and walks towards him. “you are so lucky you are cute, hyung.” he sighs, pressing a kiss to the corner of the elder’s mouth. he takes his hand and they both leave the apartment.

 

* * *

 

hyuk laughs when he sees his niece trying to braid jiho’s hair. she’s been glued to his side since they arrived to his sister’s house, jiho being more than happy to entertain the four years-old.

he turns his attention back to hyunji who has been talking about their mom, saying something about hyuk needing to go back home and spend time with her, how she was just dying to meet his fiance again.

nabi moves from her table to bring her mom and uncle a cup of tea. they both accepted it with a smile, thanking the child and kissing her cheek. jiho is left alone while the girl is being scooped in hyuk’s arms, the man starting to tickle her and blow raspberries on her belly. he pouts, not liking how the attention wasn’t on him anymore.

“nabi-ah, don’t you want to give uncle jiho another cup of tea?” he asks, voice high and cute.

“i’m bored, uncle.” she wheezes just as hyuk presses a kiss onto her forehead.

he can’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. maybe being a walking cotton candy didn’t help his case.


	3. sneeze means 'i love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not saying hyuk is good at taking care of someone, ok? they are both chaotic gays

jiho is sick. hyuk is sure of it. he can hear him sneezing in the bathroom, his cute sneezes, where he feels the need to say it during sneezing. hyuk will never understand why he does it.

he knocks on the door twice, the response he gets is a cough. “are you ok, hyung? do you need anything?” he asks, already prepared for the worst, knowing that jiho can get whiny when sick.

the elder exits the bathroom, face red and wet, eyes bloodshot. hyuk panics, placing his hand on his forehead immediately, only to jump back when the brunette’s skin burns his. “oh, my god, you have a fever!” he exclaims, quick to fuss over jiho and to make him go to their bedroom, to sit on their bed. 

“i might be sick, hyuk-ah.” jiho admits, eyes not meeting the younger’s. he sneezes again, just as cute as the first time in the bathroom. hyuk almost coos. 

“might? you have a fucking fever, hyung! you need to stay in bed and i need to make you soup or something. is ramyun ok for the sick?” the blond panics again, taking his phone out to ask the internet. 

“i think i’m fine with some sleep.” jiho tries, but hyuk is not having it.

“you shut up,” the younger argues, moving to the door, “and stay here. don’t you dare move or you won’t be getting dick for a month.” and just like that, he disappears from the room. he can still hear jiho whining and sneezing from the kitchen. 

he tries to make a hot soup, but he fails three times so he just settles for ramyun, hoping that it is good enough for a sick person. when he re-enters the room, he finds his boyfriend already asleep, hugging hyuk’s pillow close to his chest. the man smiles, placing the bowl on the bedside table and sitting down next to the sleeping man. he leans in to kiss his forehead. he stirs in his sleep, frowning and whining for hyuk. “i love you, you overgrown child.”

jiho just sneezes.


	4. through thick and thin

they were sitting on the bed, jiho’s head resting on the younger’s chest and the latter playing with his hair when it happened. hyuk’s fingers were just threading through the soft strands when he saw it. a lonely gray hair in the mess of freshly dyed black hair. he snorted, staring at it with a mix of interest and confusion. he knew his boyfriend is messy when it comes to dying his hair, but this time kyung helped him. 

 

he grabbed it, pulling at it. jiho stirred, looking up at the younger. “you have a gray hair.” he said, as if it was no big deal, which honestly, it wasn’t. jiho’s eyes widened, hands immediately going for his hair. “i got it out, don’t worry.”

 

the elder cried out, hiding his face in the younger’s chest. “i am  _ old! _ ” he shrieked, shaking his head as if he was ready to actually, honest to god, cry. hyuk couldn’t believe him. 

 

“you’re 25.” 

 

“ _ old! _ ” 

 

hyuk sighed, holding his boyfriend through his crisis. “there, there.” he absent-mindly patted his head, already too tired to deal with his antics. 

 

“how can you love this old man, hyuk-ah?” jiho asked, voice soft and small. 

 

the younger kisses his head, pulling him closer. “i honestly have no idea.” 

 


	5. alcohol was a mistake

hyuk is trying to get his boyfriend and his best friend out of the club without them actually breaking something or, god forbid, get into a fight with someone (this has happened several times, with people trying to touch hyuk and jiho having the brain of an overprotective monkey. either way, hyuk thinks it’s cute).

 

he’s trying to pull hyoseob to the car, all the while letting jiho rest against the wall, hoping that he will be ok alone for a few minutes. he opens the back door of the car, gently pushing hyoseob inside. the man just whines and curls in on himself. hyuk counts it as a win and goes back to his boyfriend. 

 

said man is looking in the distance, looking as if he is getting ready for something. as soon as hyuk puts his arms around him to guide him to the car, he opens his mouth, arms moving widely in what he assumes is somewhat of a dance. 

 

_ i like you a lot, boo boo _ _   
_ _ when I look at you, my heart goes _ _   
_ __ wee woo, wee woo, wee!

 

the brunette starts screaming the lyrics, smiling at the younger man, trying to pull him in for a dance. hyuk just sighs and continues dragging him towards the car. he doesn’t give up, however, going as far as turning to hyoseob once he is in the car and bribing an almost asleep hyoseob to sing  _ weewoo  _ with him. the man just pumps the air a few times, does the rap part in one breath and falls back asleep. jiho is more than satisfied. 

 

the older man keeps singing girlgroups songs until they drop hyoseob at his place, managing to earn himself a look that was a mixture of confusion and amusement from haesol. the man picks up his fiance and throws hyuk a few encouragements before going back into their apartment building. 

 

“hyukkie,” jiho begins, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. hyuk gives it to him with a small smile, knowing full well just how clingy he can get when drunk. he puts it on his own chest, arching his back and letting out a moan. 

 

_ my body body touch ma body _

_ baby so good, this feels like paradise _

_ baby so nice, our own summer night _

 

hyuk just rolls his eyes, letting his hand there for a few more seconds before taking it so that he can drive them home and put his overdramatic boyfriend to bed. after ten more minutes of sistar songs, they finally reach home. jiho is still mumbling some random lyrics under his breath as he tries to stay awake, but after each line, he yawns and has to spend a few seconds trying to remember where he stopped. 

 

hyuk steps out of the car and gets to his side, opening the door and picking him up to carry him inside. the elder wraps his arms around his neck and lets his head rest on the blond’s chest. he murmurs something that sounds like ‘love is timing’, before pressing a kiss to his heart and falling asleep. 

 

the younger laughs, rushing to get the man inside so that he can get a good night of sleep. after struggling to unlock the door for five minutes, they finally make it into the apartment. by this time jiho is drooling on his shirt, arms tightening around hyuk’s neck. the blond walks him to the bedroom and puts him gently on the bed. he quickly changes his clothes before tucking him in. 

 

he stands up, going to the kitchen, only to come back with a bottle of water and some painkillers. he puts them on the nightstand, takes off his clothes as well and gets in next to his snoring boyfriend. hyuk cuddles him and kisses his head. 

 

with one last soft ‘i love you’ he is out, arms never letting go of the taller man. 


	6. dogs, am i right, ladies?

“not again!” jiho screams as he takes note of the white dog nestled in his boyfriend’s arms. “you’re not coming in my studio with doyou again! hyoseob can suck my entire ass!”

 

hyuk just sighs, walking into the room and going to sit on the couch, never once letting go of the dog. jiho throws them both a glare, but it doesn’t impress hyuk much. the blond pets doyou on the head, all the while his other hand is scrolling through his instagram. 

 

“can’t you ust go out with the damn dog? i don’t want fur all over my sacred place.”

 

hyuk gives jiho a bored look. “you have a dirty pair of underwear behind the couch, trust me, i’ve seen them. so i don’t think that some fur will ruin your aesthetic, hyung.”

 

after a few seconds of still very intense glaring, jiho turns around to face his computers again. “he can stay, but if he pees on my carpet you’re the one that will clean it.”

 

“god, you’re so annoying,” hyuk says as he lies down with doyou on his chest. 

 

from across the room, jiho looks at his boyfriend over his shoulder, a hurt look written across his face. hyuk, however, is too busy looking at his phone to notice. doyou, on the other hand, looks back at jiho, head tilting to the side. the brunette frowns at the dog and tries to concentrate on his work. 

 

few hours pass with jiho staring at the computer screen, hyuk sleeping soundly on the couch and doyou moving around the studio, sniffling every other object he came across. 

 

when jiho finally looks at the time and notices that it’s past midnight he sighs, saving his progress and turning off the device. he stands up, stretching his body, waiting for the joints to crack. once satisfied, jiho walks over to where hyuk and doyou are sleeping, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend awake. 

 

after a few more kisses, hyuk finally opens his eyes, just to close them again. “come on, hyukkie,” jiho whispers, threading his fingers through the blond locks, “we gotta go home.” hyuk nods, but makes no move to actually stand up. 

 

‘the elder exhales and effortlessly picks the blond up, looking down at the still sleeping dog. he could wake doyou up and have him walk with them or he could leave him here, all alone. jiho groans. he’s not mean, especially not to animals. so he just carries hyuk to the car, coming back into the studio after he puts him in the back seat, making sure that the younger is comfortable. 

 

he gathers the dog in his arms too and after taking both of their bags, jiho locks up the studio. 

 

he didn’t ask to have two (occasionally) kids, but here he is. though he wouldn’t change it for anything.


	7. stop it -dong wookjeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is inspired by skam bc i love my soft boys isak and even  
> i was thinking of writing a ff for codean like skam, so let me know if i shoul lol

jiho knocks once on the coffee shop’s window, making the blond man lift his head up from his laptop. he smiles instantly when noticing his boyfriend just across the glass. the man takes his headphones off, signaling for the elder to come in already. 

 

jiho, however, doesn’t make any move to walk from his spot. he leans in, gently blowing air on the window, before drawing a heart on it. he pulls back, bright smile on his lips as he blows a kiss to his boyfriend. 

 

inside the shop, the blond man is blushing and trying to stop himself from grinning, but to no avail. jiho finally comes inside, taking off his beanie and running a hand through his wet bangs. the man can’t phantom why he is walking around in this type of weather, when he doesn’t even have a car. 

 

the brunette walks over to his boyfriend, putting his cold hands on his neck. the younger jumps away from him, making a few people look up from their drinks. 

 

jiho laughs. “hey, hyukkie,” he whispers, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to hyuk’s lips. 

 

the man stops whining and trashing around, in favor of kissing his boyfriend back. 

 

“ready to go meet with hyoseob?” 

 

hyuk nods, as his forehead rests on the elder’s, eyes still closed. 

 

jiho sighs, before putting the laptop in hyuk’s bag, grabbing the headphones too. hyuk continues to smile as he watches his boyfriend carefully put the bag on his shoulder, his free hand reaching for the younger’s. 

 

“i love you,” he says out of nowhere, looking at jiho with such adoration in his eyes, with so much  _ love _ . 

it’s sickening for the normal person (read: wookjeong). 

 

jiho just leans in to kiss him once. 

 

“i love you.” 


	8. rapper on stage, sunshine literally everywhere else

hyuk looks at the man on stage. his presence is no joke, despite being the only one performing, he manages to fill the whole stage up with his energetic moves, rapid rap and… questionable fashion style. 

 

he’s been coming to the  _ zutter club  _ for a while now, almost two months. it was hyoseob that dragged him there one evening to celebrate the fact that he’s getting married. it was also on the eventful night (which involved hyoseob throwing up on the side walk, getting a girl’s number  _ and  _ almost getting mugged), that he found out about zico. 

 

zico was, in his honest opinion the best rapper they had at the club. sure, le was good and had a nice flow, and young k was also pretty interesting, especially when he entertained the crowd with some frank ocean covers, but to hyuk, zico was the best of the best. 

 

it was almost as if the man was losing senses of reality, too caught up in rapping to really pay attention to anyone else. that’s what made him unique, in the blond’s opinion. that he didn’t care if the crowd was liking him or not, all that mattered was that he was enjoying himself. 

 

he turns back to the bartender and raises his glass to take a sip; he thinks he’s done enough staring at the rapper for the day. he pays for his drinks, thanking like with a warm smile, before grabbing his coat. 

 

he doesn’t get to take four steps, before he hears zico’s voice just behind him, yelling a simple ‘wait’. 

 

he turns to face him, feeling his cheeks burn when he notices how sweaty and hot the rapper looks. god must hate him. 

 

“you’re like… every night here, right?” he asks, pushing his sweaty bags out of his eyes. when hyuk nods, he continues: “and you always leave after i’m done with my set, right?” 

 

another nod, this time a bit uncertain. “neat! c’mon, i’m goona take you on a date and i’m not taking no for an answer,” he takes ahold of hyuk’s hand, grip not tight enough to actually hold him in place if he wants to leave. 

 

“i… ok?” 

 

zico laughs, throwing his head back and giving the blond a great view of his neck. he wanted to mark it. 

 

“if you don’t want to go, you can say it, bro. i’m not gonna be mad, ok?” 

 

“no!” hyuk yells, attracting the attention of some innocent people who were just here for the shows. “i mean… i want to go. that’s cool, sounds cool, cool, cool, cool.” 

 

the rapper stops in the middle of the club, turning abruptly to face hyuk again. “i’m jiho, by the way.” 

 

“hyuk,” he answers, cheeks getting pink again.

 

and as soon as he is done saying that, jiho bolts past him, leaving a very confused hyuk behind. he comes back soon enough, a napkin in his hand, which he thrusts in hyuk’s direction as soon as he is close enough to do so. 

 

hyuk takes it, finding a number written on it. 

 

“call me, text me, beep me, if you wanna reach me,” jiho says as he winks at him. 

 

“i’ll… text you when i get home. i gotta go take care of a dog right now.” 

 

“neat!” jiho squeals, jumping up and down. 

 

the blond gives him a little wave, before running out of the club at full speed. once he gets inside his apartment, doyou lifting his head up to see who the intruder was, he takes his phone out, jiho’s number already put in it. 

 

he texts him a simple ‘i’m home and safe -hyuk’. he goes back and adds an ‘i’m the one u talked to at the club’. feeling satisfied, he sends it. 

 

not even five seconds later he gets back on of those cute japanese emojis that shoots sparkles. 

 

hyuk can’t help but chuckle. he couldn’t believe that the intense rapper was actually a cute cotton ball, a ray of sunshine. 

 

he also couldn’t believe he liked the cotton ball. 


End file.
